1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a horticultural apparatus used as rack or stand for growing plants, and more particularly designed and configured to be convertible to various sizes and hold light sources or other hanging objects.
2. Related Art
Hydroponics plant growing racks for various types of plants are well known. However, these prior hydroponics growing racks cannot be generally adaptable to various sizes based on the user's need. Prior hydroponics racks are of one stationary size and are not adjustable with just addition of extended 2×4 boards. Prior racks cannot be adjusted to hold a variety of sizes of planting trays or, adjusted to hold pots or function with plants in the earth. Traditional racks are not always free standing with the ability to attach additional racks to increase the holding capacity. Prior racks cannot be dissembled to be easily stored or shipped. Current racks which are the same size as the maximum dimensions of the instant invention must be shipped in containers at least four by eight feet. Further, prior art does not allow for the light sources or other hanging objects to be attached to the rack so that there is no necessity for a free standing light source.
The present invention has recognized these prior art drawbacks, and has provided the below-disclosed solutions to one or more of the prior art deficiencies.
3. Summary
To solve these problems and others, the present invention involves a hydroponics growing rack which can be adjusted to various sizes by just adding longer 2×4's. One rack can be attached to a second rack to further increase the overall size of the growing rack. A ballast attachment can be added to the rack to hold a light source or other hanging objects such as water dispenser, without the need of an independent stand. This rack is composed of multiple independent pieces which easily fit together and can be used with any standard 2×4 boards. As a result of the independent pieces, this rack can be broken down to be shipped and stored in very small spaces. The independent pieces further allow the user to extend the size of the rack by linking in additional extension pieces or incorporating an entire second rack. This invention further overcomes previous prior art problems as it can be manufactured with different types of materials such as aluminum, stainless steel, carbon fiber, or plastic, among other materials, to overcome corrosion or rusting due to the continuous moisture created by plants.
In accordance with the present invention, the hydroponics plant growing rack may utilize a single growing tray or multiple growing trays supported by the frame system and the attached 2×4's. The length of the 2×4's may be changed based on the number of growing trays or the size of the growing trays the user wants to support. The overall length of one rack can be modified each growing season depending on the desired use.